


Our Mikrokosmos

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Confused boys, Drama, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hoseok is best friends with Tae's daughter, Hoseok thinks Taehyung hates him, Kinda, M/M, Mating, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Romance, Single Parent Kim Taehyung | V, Tae has a little girl, They're both cute, Top Kim Taehyung | V, True Mates, and Tae is super jealous because of it, and so painfully oblivious, and tries to fluster him as much as he can, he doesn't, he is just annoyed with how perfect Hoseok is, he loves them both but he's shit at confessing, it does happen eventually, please show them more love, thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu, vhoooooooooooooope, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Taehyung’s painful problem had a name. Hoseok. The name itself was quite cute but Taehyung hated it. Was absolutely furious about the fact that the Omega attached to it was so damn attractive and pretty.If that weren’t enough, his little daughter really loved him too and so he was stuck. He didn’t want any more relationships after the disaster with his last one, but he couldn’t help wanting to prove himself to Hoseok. In every way possible.





	Our Mikrokosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Halloooooooooo! How's it going? I just realized that I'm over 1.71m tall yesterday so there goes my plan of ever dating Yoongi or Jiminie (ahaha).
> 
> Either way I can't really do anything about it but I really hope u like this fic. Vhope is one of my biggest weaknesses. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you! <3

             Taehyung had one tiny problem. Well maybe his problem wasn’t really that tiny. It had the shape of a person. An Omega to be more exact. Now, he had nothing against Omegas, hell he used to be mated to one, but this particular Omega was really good at getting on his nerves. All the damn time. He had no idea what exactly was it that drove him so crazy but there was this anger simmering beneath his skin every time his small daughter would cuddle up to him or call him ‘Hobi’.

He was not a bitter Alpha. Well, maybe a bit but can you blame him? His mate had run away with one of his work colleagues. It would be quite hilarious if it weren’t for the fact that she had sent a message to inform him about it. Not only that, she had left him with a one-year old baby to take care of. He had panicked. A lot. But he had made it and now he believed himself quite decent at parenting. He wasn’t perfect but he was working on it.

His baby girl was called Surya and she was the most beautiful little girl in the world. He might be a little biased when saying this but everyone else seemed to agree as well. She was so spoilt though and that was one of the reasons why he was stuck having to watch this ‘Hobi’ make his daughter laugh so many times. The Omega’s real name was Hoseok and Taehyung would find it almost cute if the person attached to it wouldn’t make him so mad so often.

He couldn’t really pinpoint what was the younger male’s most annoying trait. It could have been his godly-shaped body which he didn’t have to do anything to preserve or that cursed mega-watt smile who was more than enough to make Surya giggle like mad every time he came to their house. It could be anything really. The Omega was pretty much perfect from head to toe and he hated himself for not being able to stop hovering close whenever Hoseok played with his daughter or when they did their weekly dance lessons.

He personally believed their relationship was what would most define as hate-love. Except that he was very much convinced that the love part was missing completely in their dynamics. He couldn’t stand the Omega and he was not ashamed to show it. As often as he could. He couldn’t help it. It was something instinctual to want to get a reaction out of the usual sunshine-like wolf or even to want to make him cry. It was such a weird feeling but so addicting at the same time.

There was this constant voice in his head telling him to make Hoseok pay attention, to make him submit, to make sure he knows his place. It was mind-boggling because he had never been very dominant as an Alpha but when it came to the younger male, he was almost obsessed with wanting to assert his power, his control over the other. He felt confused and angry and so out of his element. The fact that his little girl seemed to positively adore the Omega was making him even more disturbed. It might have been jealousy that made him act so petty and childish, but he couldn’t stop.

No matter how hard he tried to ignore the other man’s presence, it was impossible when his scent was so invading. It was everywhere. He could swear he felt Hoseok’s smell on his skin sometimes and that freaked him out because he didn’t want to smell like the Omega. He just wished to be left alone. His daughter was everything for him and he didn’t need anyone to make him lose his goddamn mind with their beautiful face and gorgeous body.

The thing which probably ticked him the most was the fact that the younger man was so genuinely nice. He never confronted him about his questionable behavior, he never fought back when his words were purposely cruel. He kept on being the same good-natured angel and Taehyung was frustrated with himself for being so stuck on someone that he had no business with.

Acting like a complete jerk was a novelty to him but there was something about Hobi which made him lose control of his senses. Like today for example. The younger male had come around to their apartment for Surya’s dance lesson. He had done his best to remain impassive and indifferent but as soon at their practice was over, he couldn’t help but want to get into the Omega’s personal space and fluster him. He wondered how many times he’d managed to corner Hoseok without him showing any kind of reaction. He’d usually wait for Taehyung to back off, but he was too riled up to let him do it this time.

Pining the Omega to the wall was rapidly becoming his favorite activity. Smelling the slight fear and apprehension on his skin was the worst kind of drug. But there was something else mixed in his scent today and Taehyung really needed to know what it was. He buried his nose into the other’s neck and deeply inhaled. Lust. There was just the mildest tint of lust, but it made him ravenous. He pushed Seok even harder against the wall and did the one thing which could possibly lead to his very doom. He kissed those pink lips.

And it was world-shifting. He had kissed plenty of people in his life before, but this was something else entirely. It made his legs tremble and his breath to quicken. The kiss was sweet and tame, but his heart was beating out of his chest and he could tell Hoseok was just was affected as he was. It made him want to absolutely wreck the Omega and that’s what he did. He kissed those lips like a starving man. He caressed and bit and licked and it was glorious.

He had no idea how but a few minutes later they were both siting on the couch, Seok in his lap. The younger was riding his hips and leaving love bites all over his neck. He himself had a good grip on the Omega’s bottom and a hand on his neck. Everything felt so good but what they were doing was going to get them both into trouble if they didn’t have a real talk first. He grabbed Hoseok’s hair to get his attention and when the younger let out a loud moan at the action, he groaned.

He needed to do the right thing but there was a vixen hell-bent on making him break every rule he had ever made for himself. Still, this discussion couldn’t be postponed any longer, not if they wanted to first make sense of whatever they were both feeling. He grabbed a little harder and when Hoseok finally made eye contact with him, he was thoroughly tempted, if only for a minute, to take the other to his bedroom and show him all the things a real Alpha was capable of.

He couldn’t though. They had to talk and clear all the misunderstandings which had complicated their relationship from the start.

‘Hoseok, hey, I need you to listen to me very carefully.’

‘A-Alright.’

‘Do you have feelings for me?’

Seeing the blush on the Omega’s face he could safely assume that to be true. It was very endearing watching Hoseok act so flustered.

‘M-Maybe.’

‘Can you please be honest with me? I need to know the truth.’

‘Y-Yes, I like you. I-Is that bad?’

‘No! Not at all. I was just pretty convinced you didn’t because I haven’t been exactly nice to you. I am not sure why. It’s probably because you’re so perfect and I couldn’t make up my mind about wanting to kiss you or hurt you. Does that make any sense?’

‘I-I think I g-get it. You were probably confused but how about now? Do you feel like punching me?’

‘Nope but I would really like to take you out a date.’

They were both flushed now and acting shy. Seok nodded a little and Taehyung crushed him into a hug to express his content. He still couldn’t wrap his mind about the Omega not despising him after all the mean things he had said to him.

It was almost too good to be true, but he was starting to believe that there was a very logical explanation to him smelling so much like Hoseok. True mates were like that. He couldn’t be entirely sure but that would also clarify why he was acting so bipolar lately. A fated pull did that to you. He had to solve this mystery and the only one who could help him with it was Seok.

‘Babe can I ask you something?’

The Omega was still cherry red, and Taehyung loved that look on him. He looked adorable and so freaking attractive.

‘Y-Yes.’

‘Can you smell me? I mean do you sometimes feel like your skin has my scent imprinted on it?’

‘H-How do you know about that? Yes, it’s like wherever I go I always have your smell on me. My friends always make fun of me because of it.’

‘I think I finally know why. It’s likely that we are destined mates.’

‘W-What? But how can that be?’

‘Well, we probably imprinted on each other soon after we met. It’s no wonder I always felt so hot and bothered when I was around you.’

‘Y-You too? I thought it was only me. I wanted to touch you so bad, but you always acted so mean to me. I was certain you hated me and that’s why I kept my distance. It hurt though, almost as if there was an invisible link tying me to you.’

‘That’s the bond baby. It was trying to pull us together, but I was too stubborn to let it happen. Now I know better and if you’re willing to give me a chance, I would really like to call you mine one day. Really mine.’

‘Oh…Ok.’

‘You don’t seem too convinced about it.’

‘I-I am. It’s just that I feel quite overwhelmed right now.’

‘I get it babe. I can give you all the time you need to think this through.’

‘N-No. I really want you. Please m-make me yours.’

‘There’s no rush. Let’s go out first and then we’ll see where this takes us. Don’t get me wrong. I would love for nothing more than to make sweet love to that pretty little bottom of yours and to claim you, but I need you to be certain of this. I made a big mistake once and I’d rather not to have to go through that kind of pain ever again.’

‘I-I would never h-hurt you.’

‘I know that sweetheart, but I want to do things right this time around. Can you please let me court you properly?’

‘Yes, a million times yes!’

I think you can all tell what happened afterwards. They did date and eventually mated. And well, it wasn’t really planned, but they also managed to make Surya’s dream come true. She’d always wanted to have a sibling to play and have fun with. She got her wish and maybe a little more than they bargained for since Hoseok got pregnant with twins. It’s safe to say they live happily ever after even though their kids always get into trouble. But then again, with parents like that, how can they not?


End file.
